Generally, a magnetic recording medium is produced by painting a magnetic powder composition comprising magnetic powder and a binding agent on a substrate film surface or by metallizing the surface with a ferromagnetic metal or its alloy and the like to form a magnetic layer. Since the magnetic layer is vigorously slid on a magnetic head during playback, its surface tends to be seriously abrased. Although the magnetic recording medium of the ferromagnetic metallic thin layer type produced by metallizing and the magnetic recording medium having the metallic magnetic powder are excellent in high density recording property, their surfaces have large friction coefficient against the magnetic head so that they tend to be easily abrased or damaged in use and further gradually oxidized in the air resulting in deterioration of their magnetic characteristics such as maximum magnetic flux density.
In order to improve durability and corrosion resistivity of these magnetic recording media, it is proposed to form on the magnetic layer a protective layer comprising a fluorine-containing lubricant such as a tetrafluoroethylene telomer and perfluoroalkyl polyether. Since the conventional fluorine-containing lubricant has poor interaction with the surface of the magnetic layer particularly one comprising a metallic magnetic material, it easily breaks off due to contact sliding on the magnetic head. Therefore, it is still desired to improve durabilty and corrosion resistance of the magnetic recording medium.